


Filled Up Good

by xDirtyMindx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, F/M, Gangbang, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Size Kink, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: You are having the fucking of your life. Used and fucked, like a bitch you are for some cocks.xxxDon't like it don't read it. The tags are there for a reason.





	Filled Up Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I know, I was away for a little while but here I am again, with some really dirty stories for you. Have fun!
> 
> *Not betaread, english is my second language but I'm trying. I hope you'll like it.*

He was impossibly deep. You felt all his 10 inches deep in your colon, the stretch was maddening. He was thick too, one of your biggest cocks you ever took. 

He stopped moving and grabbed your hips tight. That’s when he started to fill you up. Poured all his warm piss right into your bowels, filling your stomach up so good. 

The men around you groaned and you took a look at them. Fuck, and this was just the first of them. Another five waited for their turn to fuck you silly and let their piss flood your insides.

Best fucking day ever.

When the stream stopped, he started to move again, he was back at full hardness again, and this time fucked you good until he came in you as well. He fucked some of his piss out of you but most of them were able to stay deep in you. Good, you want to feell big and round with their warm piss.

Your current partner left you and another big guy took his place. He shoved his dick into you in one go and set a brutal pace from the beginning. He gave you his piss after he came deep inside your colon. These men were hung like a horse and you loved every moment of it.

You get your next fuckbuddy, and one of them was too impatient. Claimed your mouth and while the other one fucked you good, he pushed his cock down your throat, held your head with strong grips and you didn’t have a choice, his stream went straight to your belly.

Fuck, these men were animals.

You were barely able to breathe through your nose but they didn’t care. For now, you were their toy and used you as they pleased.

You were big. All of them fucked some of the piss out of you, but most of them were able to stay inside you.

Good, that’s good.

Your last partner claimed you now, and two of the men appeared beside you and pushed your head into the matress.

That’s when you heard it. The barking. Closer and closer.

You squirmed in their grips but they held you tight and one of them shoved his soft dick in your mouth.

The men fucking you finished, came in you and now he was dumping his load in your ass too. Holy shit, why do you find this so hot?

He pulled back and no matter how you tried to pull away, they held you still and let the dog hop on the bed behind you. You were afraid but also… You were curious. But it was not your choice, they made it clear. They tightened their holds on you and were laughing at you like you are some helpless bitch for them. For now, you were that.

The dog jumped up on you, you felt his warm body and fur stroking your oversensitive skin and you tried to be prepared for what comes next. There was no time. They probably helped the beast to shove his long shaft in your ass. You were fucked open, he wasn’t a challenge for your sloppy channel.

But the pace… And his brutality… You moaned around the hardening cock and sucked him like a good bitch you are.

The dog didn’t slow down, just kept going and he became bigger and bigger. Holy shit, you realized why. He’s going to knot you, tie you two together and dump his doggy cum in you.

You squirmed again, the knot was too big, you never had such a big thing in your poor ass.

There was no going back, they didn’t have mercy on you. 

The knot was enormous, you were sure that even the dog was a large breeding too. His dick was deeper in you now and the knot pulled at your sore rim whenever he pulled out then shoved himself back in you.

″Look at that bitch. Beasty going to ruin her tight ass. Look, his knot is bigger than our fists.″

Bigger than a fist? You took a look at one of the men in front of you and… Holy shit… All of them has large hands and this dog’s knot is bigger?

The pain was getting bigger and bigger and you moaned for it like a two dollar whore.

″That’s it bitch, take his knot and milk his dick good.″

You moaned again, the knot was impossibly big now, your poor rim wasn’t even able to catch on it when the dog pulled out. You won’t close up for days after that, you were sure about that.

After a dozen more thrust later, the dog shoved his cock deep and finally, your poor rim closed around it.

The moment he started to came, you came too.

His load was warm, warmer than anything you had in you before. And so much. Thick and hot and flooded your stomach more, making room for itself besides the men’s remaining piss in your belly.

Now that you were helplessly tied to your partner, the men released you, well, except the one fucking your slack jaws now. He pushed his dick down your throat, held you still and came with a loud growl.

You were so full.

He pulled out and the dog turned around, now you two were ass to ass. You were hanging off of a dog’s knot, like a bitch you are.

Good. You can’t wait for your next session with those filthy animals. Dog included.


End file.
